Harry Potter and the Unknown
by ChaosEngaged
Summary: Harry Potter is not who he thinks he is and he will become more powerful than ever before to find out who he is.
1. The secrets of the Dark Forest

This is my first attempt at fan fiction so tell me what I should and shouldn't change.

**Please review**

I do not own any of these characters from Harry Potter.

 Harry Potter and the Unknown

Chapter 1 – Secrets of the Dark Forest

Harry Potter was not just another ordinary boy.  He was a wizard and a powerful wizard at that.  He had beaten "he who is not to be named" so many times before but now it was more personal than before.  A friend of his had been killed and he would go to any distance to prevent it from happening again.

As he got off the Hogwarts Express he saw his Uncle Vernon. 

"Come along boy we haven't got all day and you have chores to do."

            That is when Harry snapped.  He looked at his uncle with a death glance and if he hadn't been controlling his temper he would have blown up his uncle right then and there.  What did he care what the Ministry thought if he did some magic over summer.  

"I'm not coming with you … you muggle.  I'm going somewhere were I can train and do my work in peace." Harry shouted and he grabbed his broom. He then pointed his wand at his trunk and said "litus airus" which made it go flying onto his broom where he tied it on.

He got on his broom, grabbed the handle and sped off towards the Dark Forest. 

The Dark Forest was a forbidden place where you could go and practice magic and the dark arts without anyone.  This was why Harry was going there. He had to become stronger than before.

As he landed in Dark Forest he realized he had no place to stay. Then he remembered a spell, for making a house that Hermione taught him. 

"Villa Erectus" he shouted.  All of a sudden the trees seemed to fall down and construct a house on their own.  "Hmmm maybe I should help out" he thought. So he got to work with his wand and the house started to come alive.

Back at Hogwarts…..,

"What do you mean he didn't go home with the Dursleys" Boomed a very angry Professor Dumbledore.

"Well he…ahhh …got really mad at his uncle and just flew off." The little elf squeeked.

"Find him then. If he isn't found soon then the Ministry will have my head. Not to mention that Voldemort has risen so he could be in serious danger.  Jackle go find every teacher that is available and bring them here."

"But sir…."

"No buts Jackle just do it."

Jackle ran as fast as he could out of Professor Dumbledore's office hoping that he wouldn't be hit with a bolt of lightning. And with Jackle gone Dumbledore just lay back in his chair and thought.

" What has the boy gotten himself into this time."

Back in the forest….

            "Great it's too dark to see anything now I better set up camp and sleep the night away." Harry thought as he put down his wand.

            He pulled out a blanket from his trunk and rolled it out on the ground.  He lay down, took one last glance at the house still being built, and fell into a sleep full of people from the past.

_            i"Harry, Harry"_

_"Mom"_

_"Harry, my son, I must tell you something. I am your guardian. I will speak to you in your dreams to guide you in the right direction."_

_"But how will I know what to do at certain times when your not there."_

_"Harry, Harry just trust yourself. You'll eventually find the way but until then you must study hard.  Go to Knockturn Alley."_

_"Knockturn Alley?"_

_"Yes it is a place where you can find anything you need for learning the Dark Arts.  You will need to learn these things if you want to defeat the Ultimate Evil."_

_"You mean Voldemort?"_

_"You will learn who in time…in time."_

_"But how will I ..."_

_"Just trust yourself Harry and remember you are not who you think you are."_

_            "No Mom come back…"i_

Harry then jerked awake.  He could remember everything that he saw. Usually he only remembered one or two things. He looked at his watch and saw that it was 6:00 a.m. He got up and saw that his house was finished but what was funny was that it was painted with the colors green and silver on the outside and red and gold on the inside.


	2. Knockturn Alley

This is my first attempt at fan fiction so tell me what I should and shouldn't change.

**Please review**

I do not own any of these characters from Harry Potter.

 Harry Potter and the Unknown

Chapter 2 – Knockturn Alley

'Why the hell was his house green and silver' Harry thought 'there Slytherin colors.' But then he remembered what his mother said "_you are not who you think you are." 'What could she have meant by that? Is there something I should know about my past?'_

Harry sat down to think for a while. He looked at his watch it read 8:00 a.m. 'mmm…maybe I should go to Knockturn alley.' And so his mind was set he was about to venture off to Knockturn Alley, the lair of death eaters and evil wizards, witches, and warlocks.

He got on his broom and rode off to Diagon alley, where supposedly it intersected Knockturn.

Back at Hogwarts…..

            "So the infamous Harry Potter has gone missing." Snape spat out.

            "Serverus this is not to be taken lightly. For goodness sake we don't have a clue to where he is. I mean what if Voldemort finds him before we do? This is not good, not good at all." Professor Dumbledore said in a serious tone.

            "Albert came down," cried McGonagall "we'll see him again but for know just sit down and…."

            Just then an elf barged threw the doors with a very angry Sirius Black.

            "Where is he you slimy git?" hissed Sirus

            "What are you talking about? Do you think I have any idea where he is?" said Snape give Sirius his death glance.

            "Silence all of you," boomed Professor Dumbledore "I have a headache. Now Sirius can you make a map of Diagon Alley like the Marauders map of Hogwarts?"

            "Umm……well you see…..I kind of…already have one." Stuttered Sirius

            "Now he tells us" Snape said looking up towards the sky.

            "Well give it here Sirius" Professor Dumbledore said impatiently.

            They slowly opened up the map and to there surprise it was blank.

            "What the hell is going on here?" hissed Snape at Sirius.

            "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" said Sirius while tapping his wand on the paper.

            Suddenly all the lines and writing appeared on the map and in the center of it all was Harry.

Back at Diagon Alley….

            "Where o where could this alley be" he whispered to himself.

            Suddenly he looked around and saw Snape, Dumbledore, and Sirius (as a dog) looking for him. 

            'Oh great he thought just when you think it couldn't of gotten any worse it does.' Silently he ran for the nearest alley and went inside.

            It was as black as night in that alley but over head you could just make out the words 'KNOCKTURN ALLEY'. 'Finally,' Harry thought 'just the place I want to be but um…. Where the hell do I go from here?'

            "Umm excuse me sir but can you tell me where the book store is?" Harry asked the guy next to him.

            "Yeah" he replied gruffly "It's two stores down on the right. Hey and kid around here don't go being polite or you might end up in trouble."

            "Umm…ok"

            Harry counted the stores 'one, two, here it is.' He walked in slowly scared of what he might find in there. He went to the first shelf only to find millions and millions of books to the dark arts. 

            "Great which one should I start with" Harry muttered.

            _"Maybe you should start with Apparating and Disappearating, then move on to animagus's for the powerfull, and then get Curse and Hexes by Ray of Cornweb."_

            "Mum?" he asked but there was no reply.

            He grabbed those three books of the shelf and went to the counter. 

"If your getting Animagus's for Powerfull then I recommend getting this as well. It's an animagus stone. It shows you what you are." Said the book shop owner.

"Ok then I'll take it"

" Right and that will come out to 20 gallons even."

Harry handed him the money and ran out of the store. As he grabbed his broom stick he saw something in a window that caught his attention. A dream mirror.


	3. The Dream Mirror

This is my first attempt at fan fiction so tell me what I should and shouldn't change.

**Please review**

I do not own any of these characters from Harry Potter.

 Harry Potter and the Unknown

Chapter 3- The Dream Mirror

            He went over to window and look longingly at it. It was silver with tiny fairies all over it. Many book said that it could show you whatever you wanted to see or you could communicate with the dead.

            '25 gallons and 30 sickles that isn't to bad.' he thought. As he entered the store he saw many dark arts items such as never melting caldron, and very rare potions ingredients. 

            "Well, well, well…what do we have? The book store is down the road…"the witch cackled. Harry looked up and saw an old woman in her 60's with silver/brown hair and bright blue eyes. She almost looked like Dumbledore if he was a woman.

            "I want to buy that dream mirror in the window."

            "Do you now. I just got that in but I will sell it too you for the right price"

            "Name your price."

Back at Diagon alley…..

            "Were could that boy be..."grumbled Dumbledore "unless….."

            "Unless what Albus?" asked Minerva

            "Well what if he was not going to Diagon but to one of the other alleys?"

            "hmmmm…Albus could be on to something here" Sirus said without thinking "what do u think Snape?"

            "Here's what I think…You and Albus go to Trianda alley and ask what the mer people have seen, Minerva you go to Olympia alley and ask about Harry, and I will go to Knockturn alley."

            "Serverus do you really think he would go to Knockturn Alley?" asked Albus suspiciously.

            "Yes I do. The main reason being Lily loved going there and has probably told Harry to go there to get some books. Now that I think about it why don't we all just go back to Hogwarts. The new school year starts in a two days so there is nothing to worry about."

            "I guess your right Serverus; let's all just go back to the school"

Back at the Store…

            "15 gallons that's my last and final offer" Harry said demandingly.

            "Fine! I give 15 gallons! Just get out of my store child"

            Harry walked outside and looked at what he had got from both Diagon and Knockturn. He had been in the alley's for some time now and finally it was two days away from the school year. He hadn't visited his tiny little abode in the Dark Forest since the time he had left and now he was going back only to leave again the next day.

            As he landed near his house the words that he had long forgotten had come back to him _"You are not who you think you are". What did those words mean? For now he would leave that subject alone. He went and started packing his trunk._

            Once he got down to the last think to pack he saw it was the animagus stone. 'Maybe I should try it out' so he touched the stone but nothing happened. 'oh well'.

            After he had packed everything he settle down for the night only to remember about the dream mirror. He reached into his backpack, pulled it out and stared at it. 

            _"Harry! Harry!"_

            "Mom! Wait what did you mean about your not who you think you are"

            _"Oh Harry, you shall know in time."_

_            "But…but…can't you give me any advice"_

            _"Only this: 2 bloodlines pure shall run throughout, _

_                              Both as strong as one another and both as brave._

_                              And only these two people can over come the ultimate evil."_

            "But what does that mean?"

            _"Believe in yourself happy…goodbye"_

            "Wait, wait. Don't leave me alone"

            After he spoke those last two lines he fell asleep until the new day would come to board the Hogwarts Express.


End file.
